Zim meets Yoa
by Yoa
Summary: The title describes all!


**Zim meets Yoa**

Okay, Yoa is my fan character. So here we go!

It was a freezing winters morning. It had snowed over night so everyone was throwing snowballs at each other. Their breath rose in clouds in front of their faces.

Zim was stood outside the Skool in the snow, when he noticed something new. There was a very pretty new girl sat in the corner of the playground

on a bench. "She might be cute, but she's still a hideous earth child. Besides, she'd never go out with me!" He thought savagely. The bell rang and all the kids ran into the Skool to escape the cold. Zim was sat behind his desk, not taking in a word that Miss Bitters said when the door opened. The same girl that Zim had noticed this morning walked in through the open door. All eyes where on her. She was wearing a strapless, cropped acid green top that showed off her slim and toned waist, a pair of very baggy and flared violent purple jeans that were slightly to big around her waist, Acid green and violent purple ski boots, a scarf that was also acid green and purple striped and a pair of fingerless, above the elbow gloves which were white. She also had her long black hair tied up in a ponytail with a green hair-band. She was still very pretty and walked up to Miss Bitters' desk.

"Hi, sorry I'm late. I'm the new girl, Yoa."

"Hmmm. There is only one desk left Yoa, next to Dib. Now go, sit! I don't want to hear you, see you or even smell you!"

Yoa saluted and took her seat; completely unaware that Dib was the only one still staring at her, besides Zim. Zim was trying to see the label on the underside of her scarf. He was sure that it was the Irken symbol. They spent the rest of the morning pouring over the Technological Theory of Space, at which Dib became highly over excited and nearly made Yoa have a heart attack when he jumped up on his desk and then launched himself onto hers to shout "Zim's an alien!" In her face, Yoa slapped him away with the back of her hand in one swipe causing him to fall off her desk, blush furiously and sit back in his seat.

When it was time for lunch they all made their way to the Canteen. Zim spotted Yoa prodding at a slice of bologna with the same confused and apprehensive expression that Zim always wore when he was looking at Skool food. Zim looked around, none of the other kids were toying unenthusiastically with their bologna, apart from him and Yoa. Then he saw Dib, staring misty eyed with a dream like expression on his face, at Yoa. Yoa had now pushed the tray away at arms length and folded her arms; she was staring at the bologna as though she thought it might poison her if she ate it. "Could this be?" Thought Zim. "Could she possibly be another Irken? She's not eating Skool food and I swear that I saw an Irken label on her scarf! Nah! Another Irken would never come to this filth infested planet!" Muttered Zim to himself.

They all went into the snow-covered playground where the snowball fights quickly resumed. Dib threw a snowball at Zim, which hit him in the side of his head. Zim wiped the snow off his face and growled. He made a snowball, aimed and threw it. It soared through the air and instead of hitting Dib; it hit the new girl Yoa. She walked up to Zim, looking extremely angry and glared at him.

"Heh heh!" Chuckled Zim rather nervously. The bell rang just as Yoa was about to say something. They spent the rest of the afternoon reading steadily through the Technological Theory of Space, again.

**The Next Day**

The snow had melted by the following day and Zim watched Yoa saunter across the playground, she was still wearing the same outfit, but her hair was down today. Dib was running after her trying to catch her up. Dib started to try to engage Yoa in a conversation, Zim had no idea what they where talking about but Yoa looked less than impressed.

After lunch, Zim caught up with Yoa in the hall outside their classroom.

"Um, sorry I hit you with that snowball yesterday, I didn't mean to, I meant to hit Dib." Apologized Zim. Yoa smiled at him. Zim blushed and giggled, so did Yoa.

Zim felt considerably happier as he sat in his seat and began to read through the Technological Theory of Space (again!) it seemed like this would be what they would be doing for the next few months! But with the happy feeling about having successfully talked to Yoa, Zim managed to reach his house in a good mood.

"Welcome home son!" Said the parent droids.

"Hey Gir! Guess what!"

"Hellooo!" Squealed Gir.

"Yeah, whatever. I managed to talk to the new girl Yoa!"

"Oooh! Did she give meat to all the other children and write you a LOVE POEM! Like the other new girl?" Asked Gir.

"No, That was Tak. But I didn't like her, or I didn't like her the same way that I like Yoa." Sighed Zim taking out a picture of Yoa; he had secretly taken it in the Canteen when she wasn't looking.

"Oooh! Do you LURVE her?" Squealed Gir, snatching the photo from Zim's hand and staring at it.

"WOW! She's purdy!" Gasped Gir.

"Yeah I know. And you know, I think I do. Do you know what, I think she might be an Irken!" Blushed Zim.

First Kiss 

Yoa walked past Zim the next morning and smiled at him. Zim melted. "Go and say something to her!" He thought to himself. Zim walked over and went and sat down next to her on the bench.

"Hi, you're Zim right?" Asked Yoa, smiling at him. Zim felt his face burning red.

"Yeah."

"Oh, apparently you have a skin condition." Said Yoa.

"Erm…yes, I do. Why?" Asked Zim

"No reason. Dib told me. He's weird."

"Yeah he is." Zim could contain himself no longer.

"Hey, Yoa. Are you an Irken?" He asked. Yoa looked surprised.

"Yeah, how do you know?" She asked.

"I'm one too." Whispered Zim, moving his wig slightly so that Yoa could see his antennae. Yoa smiled, licked her hand and rubbed her cheek, she had removed some of the skin colouring and Zim could see a patch of green.

"This is my real hair." Said Yoa, tugging at a lock of her hair.

"But, I thought Irken's didn't have hair."

"They don't. I don't know how I got mine. I was born with it."

"It's really nice and shiny. Much nicer than the filthy earth monsters' hair." Said Zim, gazing at Yoa's hair. Yoa blushed. She knew Zim was coming on to her. But she didn't mind, she fancied Zim big time!

"That was really sweet when you apologized to me." Blushed Yoa. Zim smiled and blushed too. Little did they know that Dib was closely watching them, he was hiding in the bushes with his spy binoculars and couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Yoa's an alien too!" He gasped.

"I really like you Yoa." Muttered Zim, it seemed like now was the time to confess. Yoa beamed at him.

"I really like you too Zim." She said. Zim gazed at her, open-mouthed.

"Wow, I-." Zim didn't have time to finish his sentence before Yoa grabbed him by his head and pulled him in for a full on snog. Zim was extremely taken aback, but quickly relaxed, closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Yoa. Zim thought it was amazing, he had never kissed a girl before, let alone an Irken as pretty as Yoa. Their kiss lasted until the bell rang, signalling the end of lunch. Yoa obviously didn't want to stop, every time Zim tried to get up she'd push him back down again. Dib was still watching them, he was pressing his binoculars so close to his eyes that his glasses were digging into his skin, and he could hardly believe what he was seeing. Yoa and Zim were sat on a bench together almost literally glued together at the lips!


End file.
